Conversations and Needs
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Shandy Andy receives bad news and must travel to NY. Sharon and Andy talk in the phone and them some. Explicated sexual language and smut.


**This story is for my lady EvilRegalShandyLvr21. I hope it's how you imagined it!**

 **This story is rated M for explicit adult language, phone sex be** **tween two adults, and sex.**

 **As some may know I write my stories on my phone all mistakes are my own. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you.**

After a wonderful dinner they decided to take a walk along the beach. They left their shoes in his car and walked hand in hand just listening to the waves wash upon the shore and danced across their feet. Sharon shivered as the cool water touched her feet. Andy glanced over at her and smiled, then took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Andy." As he moved her hair out of his jacket and to one side. He placed as kiss on her cheek and took her hand again as they continued walking.

"It's beautiful out tonight."

"Yes it is, it's rare that the weather in LA is this nice."

"Yes it's cooler then normal, but I'm loving it." Taking a side glance at her. She looked beautiful under the full moons glow.

Sharon sensing he was watching her, she looked over at him and smile back. Pulling him towards her. She placed her other hand on his chest running soothing circles over his heart. He placed his on her waist. Their eyes full of desire as their mouth moved closer to one another. Both moaning as their lips touched. Yes, they been dating for a month now but every time they kissed the sparks fly like it was their first time.

As Sharon moaned Andy's tongues entered into her mouth as their tongues swirled in harmony. His hand moved into her hair and pulled her closer to him, as she angled her head to the side and he moaned. Her fingers playing with his salt and pepper hair on the back of his neck.

His hand traveling down her body and groped her butt pulling her to his hard shaft, they both moaned in each other's mouths. "I want you Andy" she breathed in between passionate kisses.

His hand tighten on her butt and kissed her harder. "I want you too Sharon."

Her hands traveled his pants and started pulling up his dress shirt from his pants and touched his warm flesh. Her hand went up his back and back down then moved across his abdomen and slowly traveled up as she moaned into his mouth, she enjoyed the feeling of his thick chest hairs between her fingers.

Andy hand moved down from her butt and to the outside of her thigh and then as his fingertips traced imaginary lines around her inner thigh his fingers traveled up and he smile into their kiss as she gasp when his knuckles barely brush her sex. "Mmmmmm you like that Sharon?" As he ran his knuckles over panties again with a little more pressure.

"Ohhh yes Andy I do." She replied breathlessly, as his fingers moved her panties to the side as his thumb rubbed across her clit. "Ahhhh." Her felt her getting wetter and wetter with every stoke of his thumb across her clit. She gasped his name when his placed his index finger into wet center. Her hands held tighter around his neck as he quickened his pace and inserted another finger in her. "Ohhh yes Andy, god that feels good."

"Andy" she moans out. Andy trailed kissed back up to her neck and kissed her hard on her mouth as she came, her juices coaxing his fingers, he held her to him as she was riding her road of ecstasy. She moaned as he pulled out his fingers slowly and fixed her dress placing small kisses on her shoulder then kissed her on her mouth.

He walked away to wash his hand in the ocean and walked back her with a grin on his face and held out his hand. Sharon blushed and placed her hand into his as they walked back his car. He opened his door for her and closed it once she was seated inside, he walked around the front of his car and opened his door and sat down and drive towards his place.

They walked into his kitchen him getting the coffee started while Sharon grabbed to coffee mugs from his cabinet. As Andy stood in front of his coffee maker Sharon walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist and stood up on her toes so she could place her chin on his shoulder. Andy hummed, leaned his head on hers and placed his fingers over hers as they waited for their coffee.

"I can not wait to take you to the Dodgers game next week."

"Yes, are we still meeting up with Patrice and Provenza?"

"About that is it okay if we meet up at their place? They want to do brunch."

Sharon hummed and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. "Sounds wonderful, do we need to bring anything?"

"Patrice said to just bring ourselves and empty stomachs." He chuckled.

The coffee machine beeped, Sharon removed her hands and went into his fridge and grabbed his organic milk while Andy poured coffee into their mugs. They smiled at each other as she poured milk into their cups while he stirred. It's comfortable how natural this came to them. They took their own mugs and walked into his living room and sat down and watch The Legend Of Mick Dodge.

"Come here." As he spread his legs apart and Sharon sat back as his hands ran up and down her thighs. Her head fell back on his chest and hummed. His hands felt wonderful as his fingertips traced imaginary designs on her thighs. His fingers traveling higher up on her thighs Sharon spread her legs for him as his fingers traveled to up to panties and moved them to the side.

Sharon took a deep breath in and moaned as Andy's fingers for the second time tonight touched her. "Oh Andy." As his fingers entered her.

"Mmmmm you feel so good around my fingers Sharon. God you are so wet." As the moved his fingers in and out of her and placed light kisses on top of her head.

His other hand traveled up and played with her breast and pinched her nipple through her dress and bra. Sharon moaned as his hand moved under her dress and bra and touched her firm breast and felt her hard nipple under the palm of his hand. "Ahhhh yes Andy."

He breathed deeply in her ear and groaned when she moaned. He pinched her nipples then ran his palm slowly over her sore nipple repeating his actions on her other breast. As his fingers worked her faster he felt her walls tighten around him, knowing she was close to coming. He rubbed circles around her clit with his thumb as her walls closed completely around his finger he moaned as she screamed his name. "ANDY!

He slowly removed his fingers and whispered on her ear. "God Sharon you sound gorgeous when you scream my name, it felt amazing as your body shivered when you came in my arms."

Sharon stood up and turned around facing Andy with a wicked grin on her face she straddled his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Andy you make me feel make beautiful and wanted again."

They both moaned into each other's mouths as she rubbed her center over his bulge. His hands in her hair, she bit his lip and swallowed his groan. "I want you to make love to me Andy, right now."

She growled into their passionate kiss.

Andy moved his hands down her body and under her dress and removed her blue laced

panties. Sharon's fingers moved to his pants and undid his button and lowered his zipper. Sharon placed her hand in his pants and ran her fingers over his bulge and ran her palm over his head. Andy groaned as Sharon's fingers closed around his shaft and slowly pumped him up and down. "Ohhhh damn Sharon."

Sharon was about to lower herself over Andy's shaft as they heard his cellphone go off. Andy groaned as he knew that ringtone by heart. "Uhh really? Now my brother calls me. I'm sorry Sharon. It's...it's my brother."

Sharon let go off his shaft and stood up and helped him off his couch, patting his chest. "It's alright Andy, go talk to your brother and I'll go make us some tea."

He gave her a sad smile and kissed her lips before answering his phone and walk toward his bedroom.

Andy came out of his room walked up to Sharon and wrapped his arms tightly around Sharon. She felt his shoulders shake as tears stared to fall again and soak through her shirt. Sharon put her arms tightly around Andy's rubbing circles on his back. "It's alright Andy, please tell me what happened?"

He moved his head on her shoulder. "It's...it's my sister she was in car accident and she's in a coma and the outlook is not looking good." More tears ran down his face.

Sharon hugged him to her. "Andy I'll talk to Taylor tomorrow, take as many days you need off and be with your family."

Andy took a deep breath in as his hands dug into her back just holding on to her for dear life. "I'm afraid I'll start drinking again if I lose my sister Sharon. I can't lose her, my sobriety, most importantly I can't lose you."

Sharon pulled back and placed her hands on the side of his face and used her thumbs to wipe away his warm salty tears. "Andy if you lose your sister I'll be right here waiting for you, if you have the urge to drink call me no matter what time it is and I'll be there to talk you through it, and why would you lose me?" Seeking answers in his red puffy eyes.

Andy stared into her green eyes. "If I drink again, I don't want to lose you. You don't deserve another drink in your life Sharon." Closing his eyes.

"Look at me Andy, please." He opened his eye and peered into eyes. "Andy if you did drink again I'll be here to help you through it. Andy I'm your best friend and I love you, you won't be pushing me away. No I won't be happy but I understand there is a chance you could lose her. But please call me if you feel like drinking, please promise me you will?"

As tears ran down her eyes too Andy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately the taste of salt mingled with her mint tea. They rested their foreheads against one another. He inhaled then exhaled. "I promise you Sharon I will call you everyday, I love you too." They wrapped their arms around one another just enjoying this time together before he left for New York.

"Let's look at plane tickets and let me drive you to the airport that way you don't have pay a lot of money when you come back?" As she cupped his chin.

Andy smiled back at her and took her hand as they walked to his couch and looked up plane tickets.

He found one leaving in 4 hours. Sharon took his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. "Come on let's get you packed and on your way."

As he put his final belongs in his suitcase and pulled Sharon into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, I wish you could come with me." He breathed in her shampoo.

Sharon exhaled and closed her eyes. "I'll miss you too, Andy. And I wish I could go too, but with work and Rusty."

He moved his hands into her hair and kissed her. Their hands holding tightly to one another. "Let's go before I miss my flight and never want to leave you."

Sharon blushed and took his hand. "Let's go."

The drive was quite as they held hands and glanced over at one another at red lights and smiled. As she pulled up to his terminal and helped him get his suitcase she took off her scarf and held it out to him. He looked at her confused while staring at her garment in his hand.

"When you feel down or need a drink just breath the scent of me in and think of me."

He pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Sharon. Thank you, I'll call you when I get settled in, alright."

She kissed him one last time and patted his chest. "I love you to and be safe, talk to you later Andy." As she watched him walk away and he waved good bye as he went up the stairs.

Sharon woke up to her phone ringing, smiled as she saw his name. "Hello Andy."

"Hey Sharon, sorry I woke you up. Just wanted to let you know I'm here and we are going to see my sister soon."

"It's alright Andy, I love to hear your voice. Let me know how it goes."

"I love to hear your voice too, specially when you moan my name." He said with a grin.

Sharon blushed. "Always the charmer Andy."

"So what does Sharon Raydor wear to bed?"

"Well she kinda stole her mans favorite Dodger shirt."

"Oh you did? I bet it looks better on you then on him."

"I think so too." She smiled

"But what else are you wearing?"

Sharon blushed [oh my gosh I haven't done this since junior year in college.] She swallowed. "I'm wearing your shirt and red laced panties." As she bit her bottom lip.

Andy groaned. "Mmm I wish I was there to take those panties off with my mouth."

Sharon hummed. "I would like that very much to have your mouth on me Andy, to feel your large hands caressing my body and pinching my nipples like you did last night." She replied seductively.

"Sharon? What's your thoughts on phone sex? Hmmm."

"Hmmmm. Andy I want you to take off your clothes and slowly travel your hands to your cock." She said seductively.

"Uhhhhh really?"

"Yes, now get naked, that's an order."

She heard Andy taking of his cloths and the squeak from his bed. He groaned as his hand traveled down to his cock. "Oh Sharon, I want to to reach for your breast under my shirt and pinch your nipples then sooth them with the palms of your hands." Sharon moaned.

Andy continued pumping his cock as Sharon touched her breast and moaned. "I want to take of your panties off and I want you to play with your clit." He groaned into his phone. Listening to Sharon taking off her panties. Her hands traveled from her feet to her thighs, she hummed as her index fingered rubbed circles around her clit.

"Mmmmm Andy."

"I want you to put two fingers in you Sharon, and close your eyes and pretends it's me. Tell me how it feels when I'm touching you."

She spread her legs and hummed as she placed two fingers inside her wet center. "I feel tight and I'm so wet for you Andy. I want you to go faster." She breathed out.

He groaned as he felt himself getting closer. "Touch your breast while you touch yourself."

Sharon moaned as she touched herself her head fell back on her pillow. "Oh Andy, I'm so close."

"Me too Sharon, god. I wish I really inside you, to hold you, and kiss you." He groaned into his phone.

"Yes me too Andy, I'm ready, so ready."

"I want you to run your thumb across you clit as you go faster into you." As he pumped his cocked. He grabbed for his shirt and placed it over stomach.

Sharon moaned. "Oh Andy I am so close, my walls are tightening around my fingers and they are so wet."

"I'm so close to Sharon, god I love you."

"Ohhhh Andy I love you too."

Soon they both came together breathless saying each other's name. As they catches their breathes, they laid there just listening to the other breath. "That was exciting."

Sharon giggles. "I feel like I'm in college again, thank you Andy."

"No, thank you Sharon. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll call you tonight?"

"Wait, can we stay on the phone till I fall asleep?" Biting her bottom lip.

"I would love that, so lay down and get comfortable and I'll talk to you about New York."

"Alright I'm ready." As she laid her head down on her pillow. Andy talked to her for another 39 minutes and heard her snore lightly and chuckled. "Good night my love, sweet dreams."

Sharon woke up feeling better then she has in a long time. As she was getting ready for she received a text from Andy saying :He loved her and is going in to see his sister now.:

Sharon replied back. :Love you too, call me whenever, please. Give your family my condolences. And I love you with a smilie face.:

:I love you too and I will with a silly face.:

Sharon smiled as she walked into work. Thankfully today it was a slow day at the office and the dirtbags decided to take a day off. As they all finished up there paperwork Louie was the last one to drop by.

"How is Andy holding up?"

Sharon looked up at him and smiled. "He's doing alright, he sent a text earlier saying she's in stable condition which is a good thing."

Nodding his head. "That's a good thing, yes. Well listen if you need anything let me know. I'm heading home Patrice is making a pot roast."

She smiled and picked up her pen. "Good night Lieutenant and see you Monday. Tell Patrice I said hello."

He grinned back at her and left her office heading towards the elevator. After fifteen minutes later Sharon was done and was heading towards the elevators as Julio rounded the corner and startled her. "Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to scare you."

Holder her hands over her chest. "It's alright Detective, I thought you left?"

"Lieutenant Flynn asked me to watch over you ma'am." With a smile.

Sharon blushed. "You didn't have to do that. But thank you Julio."

"It's not a problem ma'am, besides it's late and you shouldn't leave here alone." He shrugged his shoulders.

The elevator dings and they both walk in. "How is your mother doing?"

"She doing great ma'am. She's moving on her own now and has therapy twice a week."

She faced him. "Julio you can call me Sharon when we are off the clock."

Julio nodded and smiled. "Yes ma'am, I mean Sharon."

They laughed as the doors opened. He walked her to her car and watched her drive away as she waved at him. Julio sent Andy a text. :Package safe and on her way home.:

:Thank you Julio. For keeping your eyes on her.:

:Not a problem sir, she's helped me a lot and it's time I returned the favor. How's your sister?:

:She's amazing like that. My sister is doing a lot better, just waiting for her to wake up.:

:That's great news sir, I hope she does soon. Well good night.:

:Me too, thanks Julio. Good night and thank you again.:

Sharon arrived home and took a shower. After drying off she went into her closet and put on his shirt and laid on her bed reading Dean Koontz Odd Thomas while waiting for Andy to call. Half way into her book her phone rang.

"Hello beautiful." He said as smiled into his phone.

"Hello Andrew, how are you doing?"

"Oh Sharon I'm doing really well. She's slowly responding, she squeezed my hand today!" He says excitedly.

"Oh Andy that's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you and your family."

"How was work?"

"Oh you know paperwork and a certain someone worried about you and also a certain detective watching out for me."

"Yeah about that, Sharon I'm.."

She cut him off. "Shhhh I appreciate it Andy, that even when you're far away you have a way to watch out for me. Just next find tell him not to pop out of the corners and startle me." She snorted.

Andy laughed. "I love when you laugh like that, and I'll let him know. I miss you." He breathed heavily into the phone.

Humming. "I miss you too, so Andrew what are you wearing?"

In a flirty tone.

Andy grinned. "Well Sharon I am only wearing my briefs and laying on my teenage bed talking and thinking of you. So what are you wearing?"

"Oh you know just your shirt again, I love to inhale the scent of you."

Andy laughed. "I can't wait to see you in my shirt and take it off your body and run my mouth and hands all over your gorgeous body." He groaned over the phone, just imagining her naked form in front of him.

"Andy, I can't wait to place your hard cock in my mouth and watch you come undone as my mouth is sucking and my tongue licking your length as my hand cups your balls and I swallow your load as you shoot it in my hot moist mouth."

Andy growled. "Fuck Sharon, you know how to kill a man. God I want to feel your mouth over my hard cock right now." As his hands touched his stiff shaft.

Sharon hummed as she started touching her sensitive breast. "Oh Andy I want your mouth over my breast licking and sucking and nipping at my nipples."

"Mmmm I can do that Sharon and so much more, I can't wait to come home and show you how much you mean to me."

"I can't wait either, I want to feel your body over mind as you run your head over my wet center and slowly ohhhh so slowly push into me. Oh Andy I want you so bad it hurts." As she moaned as she touched herself and placed two fingers inside her.

"Fuck Sharon, I want that too, but to taste your juices, to have your nails scratching all over my body and to feel you squirm as I eat you out. To feel your hot breath on my neck panting my name and telling me to go faster and harder Andy. I want to lick the sweat off your neck and travel down your breast and blow my hot breath over them and watch them get hard." As he pumped up and down on his cock.

"God Andy I'm so close, ohhhhhh yes, ANDY!" As she thrusted her fingers in and out of her faster.

"Ohhh Sharon, fuck." As he came into his shirt.

Both panting and sweaty they rolled over on their own beds. "I cant wait to cuddle next to you after we make love Sharon."

"I can't wait to feel your body next to mind and rest my head on your chest and hear your heartbeat."

They both hummed and talked until she fell asleep listening to him talk. He laughed. "Good night beautiful."

Three days has pasted as Sharon came from work and made dinner for Rusty and her. "Hey mom how is Flynn doing?"

"He is doing a lot better his sister woke up and she's recovering just fine. How's your vlog doing?"

"That's wonderful news for him. I'm glad she is awake and doing much better. It's going very well, I'm going out with TJ later so I'll be home tomorrow, is that alright?" He smiled at her.

"Yes me too. Oh honey that's fine be safe and have a great time. Now let's eat I am famished."

They both laughed.

After dinner she gave Rusty a hug and a kiss in his cheek. "See you later Rusty."

He blushed. "See you later mom, love you."

"I love you too."

Sharon closed the door and walked into her bathroom and started her bath water. Placing a few drops on lavender and vanilla in the water and watched as the bubbles grow bigger. She stood up and was taking off her close looking into her mirror as her hands traveled down her body just imagining Andy's hands touching her. How she missed him, his touches, his hot breath breathing down her neck, and the way his hands slowly made her come and his finger playing with her nipples.

Sharon turned off her water and stepped into the warm water enjoying the warmth that soothed her muscles. She laid in there just thinking about Andy and the next step they both would be taking when he gets back. After a while the water had cool down, she pulled the plug out and stepped out wrapping her towel around her body.

Walked into her room and dropped the towel and grabbed her lavender lotion off her nightstand. Sitting on her bed and applied her lotion and bent down and took out a box that was under her bed and sat down on top of her bed and opened her box.

Taking out her purple swirled glass dildo and it's matching bullet, and also grabbed her lube. Placing the box on her night stand and moved her pillows behind her head, she applied lubricant to her glass dildo.

Sharon closed her eyes and she placed her glass dildo into center she moaned as the cool surface touch her warm walls. With her eyes still closed she grabbed the bullet and turned it on as it hummed and vibrated in intervals. She placed the bullet on her clit and moaned Andy's name as it vibrated on her clit and her glass dildo deep inside her.

She was moaning loudly she didn't hear her bedroom door open to a shocked but please Andy. He closed her door quietly and watched her masturbate, and smiled as she moaned his name. His pants were getting tighter as he watched her fuck herself with her glass dildo. He body was breathtaking, yes you could tell she had children but you could also see she takes care of her body and exercise. Her breast were big, round and firm, her nipples are hard and the whole area the size of a quarter. His eyes trailed down her body and saw tiny trace of stretch marks on her stomach and hips but she was beautiful. She moved her hand faster and faster and he saw her legs shaking and her chest raising and falling, he knew she was getting closer to the edge.

Andy took off his clothes and started rubbing his cock up and down while he watched Sharon. They both groaned as she came saying his name. Sharon opened her eyes wide when she heard a male voice moan and sat up covering her breast. "Andy?" She gasped.

She watched his naked form in front of her just stroking his hard cock and watched his seductive grin on his face grow. Her mouth watered as she watched him stroke his cock. "Damn Sharon that was hot, watching you come like that."

Sharon stood up on her knees and moved towards Andy. He meet her at the edge of her bed and he moaned as her hands touched his chest and moved to the back of his neck and pulled him into passionate kiss. As their kiss deepened he moved her down onto her bed and trailed kissed along her breast bone and moved to her right breast, licked her nipple then placed it fully in his mouth and sucked hard, causing Sharon to hiss and her nails digging into his back. "Ohhh Andy, god."

He smiled as he mouth moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the other. "Oh yes Andy, that feels wonderful."

He moved down her body and kissed her wet center. He groaned as her sweet juices touched his tongue. She hummed as his tongue lapped up her remaining nectar from her coming before.

"Damn Sharon you taste so good."

Sharon moaned as his two fingers entered her. "Oh Andy I want you."

Knowing what she meant he took out his fingers and moved up her body planting kisses over her stretch marks on her stomach, that causing her to snort. He smiled as he traveled kisses up to her throat. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her. He stared into her emerald green eyes. "Dammit Andy I want you inside me."

He kissed her hard and moved his hand on his cock and positioned it in front of her opening slowly pushing it in. They both moaned as her walls sucked him deeper into her. "Fuck, Sharon."

"Oh god Andy, yes."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted her hips. He groaned and placed her hands above her head and intertwined their fingers. They both smiled into their passionate kiss. "Fuck me harder Andy." He thrusted harder into her closed his eyes as her walls clenched around his aching cock. He bit her collar bone as her walls squeezed him. "Yes, fuck yes Andy just like that."

"Fuck Sharon I'm so close." He panted by her ear.

"Oh Andy, yes me too. God your cock feels so good Andy, oh faster."

He kissed her hard and thrusted faster in her as her walls sucked and clenched his cock. She screamed his name as her body shook vigorously. Andy thrusted a few more times and shouted her name as hit came inside her.

He collapsed on top of her. Her hands wrapped around him, both breathing heavy. Andy rolled them over and she placed her head on his chest and hummed as she heart his rapid heart beat. She placed her hand on his chest and running her thumb over his nipple watching it get hard. He moans and placed his hand over hers.

They laid there just holding each other. Sharon placed her chin on his chest. "I thought you were coming home Monday?"

"I was but my sister is doing much better and insisted I come home and be with you."

"She did?" Her eyes widen.

He moved some hair behind her ear. "Yes, all I could talk about was you and Rusty. How amazing you are and just how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Sharon moved up and kissed him.

"I'm so grateful to have you in your life, Andy I love you so much."

"I love you too Sharon, so very much. Oh and when she's better she wants to fly down and met you in person."

Sharon smiled. "I would love that, to met your family."

"Just to warn you we can be a handful." He laughed.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Oh I bet, hopefully not as bad of a troublemaker you are." As she poked his chest.

He grabbed her fingers and looked into her eyes. "Deep down you love me being a troublemaker."

"Shhhh don't tell anyone, but Yes I do." "Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you eat dinner already? I have leftover pizza."

He hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Yes I are, but I just want to lay here with you and cuddle. Is that okay?"

Sharon hummed. "Yes plus Rusty won't be home tonight. Can you stay the night?"

"There's no other place I would rather be. So yes I'll stay the night."

Running his hand up and down her back.

•The End•


End file.
